


Puppy Love

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Breakfast, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky has a cat, Bucky is a cat person, Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Fluff, Horny Steve, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Puppy Love, Steve is a dog person, im sorry about the burrito jokes, they buy a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's birthday party went perfectly fine, but Bucky has a present for his lover he knows he won't refuse. </p><p>or Bucky and Steve getting a puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The sun was shining through the curtains and lighting up Steve’s golden hair. The two boys were still asleep, exhausted from the night before. Their friends had joined them for a little barbecue to celebrate the 4th of July but also Steve’s birthday. It had finished late at night, or really early in the morning. Bucky’s arm was lazily tied around Steve’s bicep, his chest to Steve’s bare back, his nose in the golden short cut hair. Bucky was the first to open his eyes and he placed a kiss on the base of Steve’s neck. Steve moaned.  
“Wake up, darling, I planned something great for us today,” Bucky whispered. He was feeling great today, even with the night they had. Well, one good aspect of being a super soldier is that it takes a lot of alcohol to get drunk, and you recover easily and quickly from it. So the boys didn’t have to worry about the headaches and the puking and basically all the hangover part of drinking. 

“Mmmm. Why? Can we just stay in today?” Steve said, rolling over to look at Bucky. 

“Well, usually I would be the one proposing this, but no, not today. I have something special I’ve been meaning to do for a long time,” Bucky replied, kissing Steve’s perfectly carved nose. 

“What time is it anyway? It’s like 7 or somethin’,” Steve growled, burying his nose in between Bucky’s collarbone and neck. 

“Come on, Stevie, it’s 10,” Bucky laughed. “And for once I’m the one wanting to get up. You should take advantage of it.” 

Bucky kissed the top of Steve’s head and got out of bed, leaving Steve growling and frowning. 

“Get up! You’ll thank me later,” Bucky shouted from the kitchen. 

Bucky was making eggs and pancakes when Steve walked in the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders. He looked like a 6’2 ft. tall 3 year-old kid. 

“You look like a kid. Grab a hoodie or something, Stevie,” Bucky smiled down on his childish boyfriend.

Steve set his chin on the edge of Bucky’s right shoulder and wrapped them with the dark grey blanket. 

“Now we both look like kids. You gotta admit that I look adorable like that,” Steve kissed Bucky’s neck softly, the air coming out of his nose when he laughed brushing Bucky’s hair. 

“No, now you’re making us into a burrito. But you do look cute, Stevie,” Bucky grinned. 

“You eat me like a burrito anytime you want, Buck,” Steve laughed loudly into Bucky’s ear. 

“You’re the best looking burrito ever. They usually mess up the filling, but I’m good at that. Ain’t I, baby doll?” Bucky was smirking and Steve could feel his cheeks lift up against his forehead. 

“Is this what you have in mind for today? Burritos?” Steve was nibbling on Bucky’s ear. 

“No, no burritos right now. This is so much better,” Bucky said. “Just wait and see. Now eat,” Bucky said as he got out of Steve’s blanket burrito and laid their plates on the table. 

Bucky had trouble eating with Steve looking at him like that. If it was just for him, he would have already bent Steve over the table. Steve was out of control this morning, and this needed to stop right now. Bucky wouldn’t hold it together all day long if Steve kept his dirty dark look. After they both finished their breakfast, Steve and Bucky got ready. It was a hell of a task. Steve was all hands on Bucky he almost gave in. But he knew something Steve didn’t. Something big, especially for Steve. 

“Can you wear that red shirt from the day we got back together?” Steve asked. 

“Oh god, no. I know how much you like it,” Bucky said, mouth full of toothpaste. “Anyway, you have to dress up simply. Just wear jeans and a t-shirt. It’ll be enough.” 

Bucky put on his black shirt with black jeans while Steve put blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Their choice of clothes described their personality quite well. Bucky grabbed the car keys before heading out. 

“The car? We’re not taking the bike?” Steve pouted. 

“I wish, darling. But we can’t. You’ll see,” Bucky answered, squeezing Steve’s hand gently. 

Bucky drove for 15 minutes before stopping on the side of the road, turning to Steve. 

“What?” Steve asked. 

“I need to blindfold you now. I don’t want you to know where we’re going,” Bucky was smiling wide.

“Is this a kinky thing, Bucky Barnes?” Steve smirked. 

“You’re unstoppable, today, geez.” Bucky sighed. “Turn around.”

Steve did and Bucky put on a blindfold on Steve’s eyes, tying it carefully. 

“You alright?” Bucky asked, his hand still on Steve’s neck. 

Steve nodded. Bucky turned the key and got back on the road.

“Can you at least tell me something about where we’re going?” Steve asked, his voice a little bit too high pitched. 

“You’re excited aren’t you, baby?” Bucky placed in hand on Steve’s thigh, rubbing his thumb on the fabric of his pants. “I didn’t think you could look like a kid more than this morning.” Bucky laughed. 

“Don’t talk about this morning or I jump on you. This has been too much control for me, I’m not used to it,” Steve sighed, and even though Bucky couldn’t see his eyes, he knew he would be doing the puppy eyes if Steve could use his eyes. 

“I know. Me neither. But it’s worth it. We’re gonna be there soon, hold on,” Bucky’s right hand moved to Steve’s cheek and cupped his chin. “I’m gonna make it up to you, tonight, okay?” 

Steve smiled and kissed Bucky’s fingers before he put it back on his thighs. Steve liked this gesture; he felt like he was protected by Bucky, he felt his. 

They drove silently for 5 minutes before Bucky stopped and got out of the car, opening Steve’s door and helping him get out of the car. He held his hand as they walked to the house. Steve could hear barks and his stomach turned. 

“Buck. Is this what I think this is?” Steve turned to where Bucky should be. 

“Shh, darling,” Bucky kissed Steve’s smiling lips. 

Bucky briefly talked to a woman but Steve couldn’t understand their conversation. 

“Okay, Stevie, we’re ready,” Bucky said as he removed the blindfold off of his eyes. 

Steve was standing in the middle of puppies. Literally, there were at least 10 puppies running around Bucky and Steve’s legs, hopping on them, chewing their shoes. Steve turned to Bucky.

“What is that?” Steve asked.

“We’re here to choose us a pup, baby. Happy Birthday, love,” Bucky said, just before Steve jumped in his arms and kissed his lips tenderly. 

“Oh my god, Bucky, I love you so damn much,” Steve laughed. 

“Now, let’s bring one of these bad boys home,” Bucky squeezed Steve’s hand and sat down in the middle of the little paws, Steve joining him. 

The two lovers spent at least an hour playing with the little Labradors, deciding which one was perfect for them. They finally agreed on the smallest one with a brown heart-shaped spot. Bucky had said that Labradors made him think of Steve’s golden hair and Steve responded that this little brown spot reminded him of Bucky’s place in his heart. 

“So, how are we gonna call this little buddy?” Steve asked. 

“Well, maybe because he looks like you we could call him Cap. He surely looks like a little brave soldier,” Bucky’s eyes were filled with joy and love for his two boys. 

“Cap. I like it a lot,” Steve said, patting the little buddy’s head. “You’re the best, I love you so much,” Steve turned to Bucky, rushing his face into his.

“Let’s go, Captains, we have to show this bad boy his new home,” Bucky smiled. 

“Aren’t we supposed to give the orders? We’re captains after, all, sergeant,” Steve said, his face still, putting emphasis on the last word.

Bucky laughed and leaned until his mouth touched Steve’s ear. “Oh, I never said you couldn’t. You just like it, being dominated, baby.” 

Steve smiled,shy. He looked down on the puppy, sleeping in his arms. 

“This baby is going to have the best dads ever, I love him so much already. But I love you even more, my sergeant Barnes,” Steve said, his eyes still on the puppy. 

“I love him too, lil’ Cap. And I love Big Cap even more,” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders, his other hand patting the puppy’s head and his mouth on Steve’s smiling cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a puppy changes their life, especially for Bucky.

Bucky had already bought all the necessary stuff before, so they drove home immediately. The little puppy sleeping on Steve’s lap, his nose on Bucky’s hand resting on Steve’s thigh made Bucky feel like they were a real family. It has been a long time since Bucky felt that good. It has been two years since Steve found him in Bucarest already and those two years had been the happiest yet hardest years of his life. Being with Steve felt so right, so good, but recovering was hard. Bucky was hoping this little addition to their family would help both of them. 

“Hey, sweetheart, you okay?” Steve asked, brushing his fingers against Bucky’s cheek, drying a tear. “What’s wrong, Buck?” 

Bucky hadn’t realize he was crying. Steve’s face looked worried and the feeling of Steve hurt made him cry even harder. He couldn’t see the road anymore. 

“Hey, hey, hey there. Pull over, let’s talk about this, sweetheart,” Steve said, resting his hands on Bucky’s forearm. 

Bucky pulled over and immediately Steve stepped out of the car, running to Bucky’s side. Bucky jumped out the car and fell in his lover’s arms. He was crying loudly, louder than he ever did, even in these two years. His legs were failing him, he was leaning on Steve completely. 

“Bucky, sweetheart, it’s okay, we’ll fix whatever’s wrong,” Steve’s strong arms were holding him but his voice was quiet and worried. 

Bucky felt something pull his pants. Something weak and subtile, but something still. He looked down. It was Cap. The puppy was holding Bucky’s jeans between his little sharp teeth and he was trying his harder to pull, to catch his attention. Bucky smiled in between two sobs, Steve joining him, picking up the puppy. 

“See? Even Cap wants to comfort you, ain’t he the sweetest?” Steve said, holding the puppy so that Bucky could take it in his arms. 

Cap started to lick Bucky’s tears, making him giggle. When all the tears were dried, he sat back in Bucky’s metal arm, looking at him with his big puppy eyes. 

“Look, he has his papa’s puppy eyes,” Bucky said.

“And he’s not scared of his dada’s metal arm, either,” Steve noticed. “Plus, he’s got his father’s sensibility.” 

“I’m sorry, Stevie,” Bucky said, burying his face in Steve’s chest, holding the puppy close to their hearts. 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Steve asked softly. 

“I don’t know, it’s like we were a family again. It’s been so long since I had a family, Steve, I forgot how it felt. You are forever my home but we weren’t a family yet, you know? But this lil’ pup, he’s our kid, now. We’re a family,” Bucky said, tears coming back. 

Cap got on his rear paws to lick the tears. 

“We got you. We love you, your two captains. We’re a family, and this what family does; they love you unconditionally,” Steve kissed Bucky’s dark hair. “Now let me drive home and we’ll talk it easy tonight, okay?”

Bucky didn’t argue. He sat back down with the puppy on his lap and looked at Steve’s beautiful face the entire ride back home, playing with the puppy’s ears and paws. He held on to Steve’s hand when they climbed the stairs and they showed Cap their place. They showed him every single corner, talking to him like he could understand. Finally, they showed him food and he started to eat. 

“He likes eating, just like his papa,” Bucky laughed. 

“Well, just like both of his dads, I’d say,” Steve grinned. 

Later that night, they did take it slow. They ordered a pizza and watched a movie with their little buddy sleeping on them. 

“This one’s a sleeper, just like his pap…” Bucky started to say before Steve cut him off.

“Don’t even try to say I’m the sleeper! You’re the laziest of us, you’re so grumpy in the mornings, it takes me forever to wake you up!” Steve shouted, laughing. 

“Okay, you won. But he’s gonna be calm like me, unlike you!” Bucky teased. 

“Someone has to react to something!” Steve acted all outraged. 

Bucky started to tickle Steve’s sides, kissing his soft lips. 

“Stop, the pup! Careful!” Steve shouted, laughing, trying to stay still so Cap wouldn’t fall.

Bucky lifted Cap and laid him on the other, smallest couch. He turned back to Steve and started to tickle him again. 

“I told you I would make it up to you tonight, but if you want me to stop…” Bucky smirked. 

Steve stopped moving, his face suddenly serious.

“Oh, no, please, Buck, don’t stop,” Steve begged, doing his best puppy eyes. 

“You’ve been a very good boy today, baby,” Bucky’s lips were still smirking, his eyes dark. 

“Yes,” Steve answering, tears in his eyes. 

“Come on, baby, let me take care of that sweet little mouth of yours,” Bucky said, leaning to get a taste of Steve’s pink lips. 

That night, Bucky did really make it up to Steve. 

The next morning, the lovers were woken up early by big cries the other side of the door. 

“Steve, do we have a baby I don’t know about? Make it shut up, for god’s sake!” Bucky growled, strapping the pillow to his head. 

Steve got up. “Yes, we do have a baby, and you know about him. He’s called Cap and he’s a baby dog. It’s a normal thing, sweetheart. He feels lonely,” Steve said as he opened the door, letting a little crying puppy in. 

Cap jumped on the bed, attacking Bucky with his little black nose. 

“Mmmmrrrrgg. Let me sleep, you two,” Bucky growled, once again. 

Steve hopped on the bed, playing with the jumping puppy. 

“I thought he was a sleeper, what the hell. Go away,” Bucky said, looking away from the blondes. 

“Oh, come on, don’t you see he’s an adorable little thing, am I right, buddy?” Steve said with a little kid’s voice.

“You act like a kid. It’s a fucking dog, come back to sleep,” Bucky said, his raspy voice making him sound angrier than he was. 

“Get over yourself and look at this precious little thing,” Steve said. “Plus, you were the one making us get him, so…”

Bucky turned around, looking at his two boys. Steve was lying on his back, Cap resting on his perfectly carved abs, both of their noses touching, Cap licking Steve’s lips. Bucky smiled. 

“He even thinks he can lick your lips like that. Hey, these are mine, kiddo,” Bucky said, holding Cap’s little head between his fingers. 

“You’ll have to share, sweetheart,” Steve smiled, scooting closer to Bucky so that he can hold the blondes in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

“Okay, boys, let’s go for a walk!” Steve shouted, tying his running shoes. 

Bucky was lying on the couch, his back turned to Steve, the puppy on his stomach. Bucky was running his flesh hands in Cap’s fur and the little dog was chewing on the metal fingers. His dada’s fingers were his favorite toy to play with and Bucky had stopped worrying his it was bad for the little guy. Even with all the efforts in the world, Bucky couldn’t keep Cap away from his metal arm. Steve looked at his two lazy boys and sighed. 

“Come on, Buck, you said we would go together this time!” Steve cried. 

“I…I said that? I don’t remember…” Bucky smirked. 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t use your memory problems on this one, anyways, you promised,” Steve was pulling on Bucky’s arm, trying to get him up. 

“Okay, okay! I’m coming!” Bucky finally surrendered. 

He grabbed the puppy and the couple rushed outside. 

The wind was blowing and the leaves were falling. Cap was jumping in piles of leaves and Steve was laughing loudly when the puppy would come back covered in them. Even though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone, he liked the dog. He wasn’t too loud and he wasn’t chewing and destroying the furniture. He was playful and sometimes he would wake them up at night, but he was mostly quiet and sweet. Steve was deeply in love with Cap. Hell, he gave more love to the pup than to him, which made him a little jealous, but hey, it would pass, right? A dog won’t hug you tight at night and cook you dinner. He loved seeing his two boys jumping and running around, Steve falling on the floor and the puppy climbing on his chest, licking his nose. Steve looked like a kid once again, and Bucky knew it was good for Steve. To feel free and young again, not a care in the world. Steve had a lot of responsibilities and he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. His boyfriend was strong but he had his limits. Cap was helping him take the time to enjoy the little things. Bucky liked the dog for that more than anything. 

 

After a 30 minute-long walk, they headed back home.  
“I think Cap’s hungry, dada!” Steve turned to Bucky.

“Yeah, I think you’re the hungry one, you just want to put the blame on the lil’ boy…Am I right?” Bucky laughed, squeezing Steve’s cold hand.

Steve looked away, hiding his face so he could smile without Bucky seeing him. 

“No, no. Look,” Steve crouched so that the puppy could rest his paws on Steve’s knees. “You hungry, buddy, hun? Tell dada how hungry you are.” 

Steve looked up to Bucky, joining Cap with his best puppy eyes. 

“Okay, okay! You won, I’m gonna cook something for my two favorite CRY BABIES,” Bucky said, walking away to the kitchen. 

“Makes me wish I got a cat instead.” Bucky whispered to himself.

“What’s that, sweetheart?” Steve asked. 

“Oh, nothing. Was just planning the dinner, darling.” Bucky answered the head in the fridge. 

Steve curled up behind him, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“You were talking about a cat?” Steve was looking at Bucky even if Bucky was trying his hardest to look away. “You want a cat, Buck?”

Bucky frowned. “No.” 

But he knew Steve could tell he was lying.

Bucky had always wanted a cat. When he was younger, he used to take care of one. A little, black and white kitten. Bucky had found him in the street near his house, an ear missing. He had given him food and after a few days, the kitten would wait for him to be back and he would snuggle on his lap, purring under Bucky’s hand. 

“Bucky! You had one! What was his name again…?” Steve was thinking out loud, knowing that Bucky was far away. 

“Harry,” Bucky answered way too quickly. 

Steve jumped. 

“I knew it! You want a cat, because of that little kitten you used to take care of!” Steve was running around the kitchen. “My boyfriend’s a sensitive!” He reached down to grab the little puppy that was sleeping on the couch. “Your dada misses his cat!” Steve told the clueless dog. “We’re gonna get your dada a cat! You’re okay with that, Cap?”  
Bucky ran to them, grabbed the dog from Steve’s hands, put him down and squeezed his hands. 

“I don’t need a cat, baby. I have my two precious boys here and I am content with that. Okay?” 

Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead and went back to the kitchen. But Steve wouldn’t let go of his idea. But Bucky had to forget. 

Five months later, on Christmas Eve, Steve walked up to Bucky, his hands behind his back. 

“Close your eyes and put your hands in front of you, palms up,” Steve was smiling wide.

“You’re sweet but I told you I don’t need anything, Stevie,” Bucky was smiling too, even if he didn’t want to.

“You’re gonna love this one, promise,” Steve said. “Now, do as I said.” 

Bucky obeyed. He felt the fur rub on his fingers before the light weight in his hands. He opened his eyes quickly. The little black and white kitten was looking at Bucky with his big blue eyes.  
“Hi, little thing,” Bucky’s voice was soft and warm. “Stevie baby, he looks just like Harry.” His eyes were filled with tears. 

“I called him Harry on the way home and he meowed. I thought it was a sign. Isn’t he adorable?” Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky. 

“I love him. I love you. Thanks, baby.” Bucky kissed Steve on the cheek. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did. You gave me my baby boy and i had to give you yours. I love you, my three boys." 

The lovers could feel something hitting their leg. Their now big puppy was trying to jump on their leg to see his new brother.

“Cap, Harry, Harry, Cap. You have to take care of him, alright buddy?” Steve said, patting Cap’s head.

Bucky turned to Steve, tears rolling on his rosy cheeks. 

“We’re a family, now, Stevie.” 

"We've always been, Buck." Steve smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for staying with me on this one, i really appreciate all your comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I have other chapters already ready, so let me know if you want to read more :) 
> 
> xxx


End file.
